Sim? Fala do Além?
by Elyon Somniare
Summary: Kd o Dr.Eggman encontra os registos de um poderosíssimo robô planeado pelo seu tetratetratetraavô só uma coisa o afasta de dominar o Mundo: O robô não funciona com as Esmeraldas do Chaos. Restalhe apenas contratar um médium e fazer uma ligação bola de cri


**Sim? Fala do Além?**

**

* * *

**

Natal.

Era a época do ano que ele mais detestava. Luzinhas, prendinhas e duendinhos de orelhas bicudas... E, pior que isso, toda a gente tomava como certo que nenhum génio do mal ia tentar um dos seus planos malévolos naquela época do ano por sincero espirito natalício. Pura palermice. A única coisa que os mantinha quietos era terem já perdido a conta ao número de planos fracassados dos seus antecessores. Na Terra, o tentar conquistar o planeta na época natalícia traduzia-se por um redondo falhanço. Mas o Dr Eggman ia mudar isso! Descobrira, numa das suas pesquisas, um robô tão poderoso e imbatível que quem o idealizara (o seu tetra-tetra-tetra-avô, Dr. Eggman Ovos Estrelados), não fora capaz de o pôr em funcionamento por temer não o conseguir controlar e acabar por ficar também ele dominado pelo robô. Mas o que o seu tetra-treta-tetra-avô Eggman Ovos Estrelados não sabia na altura era das Esmeraldas do Chaos! Com elas, conseguiria manter o robô sob seu controlo... O único problema era que, ao contrário do usual, as Esmeraldas não eram suficientes para pôr o robô a funcionar! Era preciso uma outra coisa que Eggman Ovos Estrelados havia inventado, uma coisa que Eggman Robotnick não conseguia descobrir o que seria, por mais que pesquisasse, assaltasse bibliotecas em busca de livros do tempo do velhote, ou coscuvilhasse os diários velhos e empoeirados do dito cujo... Aliás, a única coisa que descobrira nos diários, era que Eggman Ovos Estrelados tinha uma enorme paixão em coleccionar madeixas de cabelo das damas, chegando a ficar todo partido num baile de máscaras por tentar cortar uma madeixa a uma senhora que se veio depois a descobrir ser a tetra-tetra-tetra-avó do Sonic (a senhora não tinha gostado que lhe tivessem tentado cortar um espinho).

Não lhe restara, pois, nenhuma outra hipótese que não aquela... Eggman Robotnick ia telefonar a Eggman Ovos Estrelados para lhe perguntar como se punha o poderoso robô a funcionar... e para isso, precisava de um médium! Quem mais poderia fazer a chamada?

- Na véspera de Natal, francamente – resmungava o médium quando Eggman lhe abriu a porta super-secreta que ficava por trás de um caixote do lixo com um robô desenhado no beco da rua Robôs e cuja senha era: Conquistar o Mundo. – Não se esqueça de que terá de me pagar por horas extraordinárias.

- Dr Eggman Robotnick nunca falta às suas promessas – mentiu Eggman. _Espera só até eu dominar o Mundo..._

- Assim espero – respondeu o médium. _Não confio... A ele já o conheço de ginjeira, todas aquelas tentativas de conquistar a Terra... Aqui tem coisa, mas espera aí que eu já te conto... _– Quem pretende contactar? – acrescentou, sentando-se no sofá da sala de visitas (sim, ele tem uma sala de visitas...).

- O meu tetra-tetra-tetra-avô Eggman Ovos Estrelados.

- Seja.

Eggman observou, curioso, o médium a sacar de uma bola de cristal e a fazer a ligação.

- Não sabia que as bolas de cristal tinham números! – comentou.

- E como é que esperava que marcássemos o número? – resmungou o médium, digitando a sequência numérica que, supostamente, iria dar ao telefone do Além de Eggman Ovos Estrelados.

_Tuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuu tuuuu_

- Está a chamar – informou o médium. – Em poucos minutos ele deverá atender, a não ser, claro, que tenha ido para a Festa Anual dos Génios Malévolos Mortos. Eles costumam divertir-se muito nessa fes...

- 'Tá lá? Eggmanzinho! – guinchou uma voz. Eggman gemeu. – Finalmente lembraste-te da tua pobre mãe que tão bem te criou e ensinou as técnicas do mal! Mas tu sempre foste um rapaz muito burrinho, coitadinho do meu Eggmanzinho... Nós aqui temos visto como todos os teus planos vão por água abaixo.

- A culpa é do Sonic – defendeu-se Eggman. – Os meus robôs são perfeitos. E não me chame Eggmanzinho.

- Do Sonic? Ora, Eggmanzinho, já em pequenino dizias que a culpa era deste ou daquele. Lembraste quando apareceste em casa sem cuecas? Disseste que a culpa era do Milkmanzinho, coitadinho do rapaz, que sempre foi um amor de menino. Dei-te tantas naquele dia por andares a difamar o rapaz, coitadinho... Perfeitos? Ora, Eggmanzinho, sabes muito bem que nunca tiveste capacidade suficiente para fazer seja o que for sem erros, coitadinho, eu já te disse tantas vezes que gostamos de ti assim, não sei porque insistes em querer tentar ser menos burrinho do que és, meu ovinho.

O médium olhava ora para Eggman, ora para a figura translúcida da Senhora Robotnick, que aparecia em imagem 3D (as bolas de cristal de hoje são muito sofisticadas... Agora já reproduzem as pessoas em vez de as mostrar dentro da bola e tudo!). Tirando a camisa de noite que a senhora usava até aos pés em vez das roupas de palhaço de Eggman e o facto de ter um pouco mais de cabelo, era óbvio a quem tinha saído Eggman: eram a cara chapada um do outro, nem faltavam os óculos escuros redondos!

- Vens cá passar o Natal comigo, Eggmanzinho? Fiz um daqueles bolinhos de gengibre que tu adoras...

- NÃO!

- Eggman Manuel das Cenouras Robotnick! Tu não gritas com a tua mãe! Onde está a educação que eu te dei? Pelo menos vem comer uma sopinha...

- Não são permitidas as visitas entre vivos e mortos, minha senhora – interrompeu o médium. _Talvez tenha exagerado no "castigo" do Dr Eggman..._

- E quem és tu para te meteres? Eu estou a ter uma conversa com o meu querubim! E os fantasmas e espectros que vagueiam pelos Mundos, hã? Hã? A esses já é permitido?

- Esses são emigrantes clandestinos que conseguiram passar as fronteiras. São todos deportados de volta no momento em que são apanhados.

- Mas só para uma sopinha... – lamuriou-se a Senhora Robotnick.

- Ouviu o médium – interrompeu Eggman. – Não pode ser.

- Mas...

_Tut tut tut tut tut_

- Que foi isto?

- A chamada caiu – resmungou o médium. – Ela foi sempre assim ou é de velhice?

- Sempre foi assim.

- Os meus pêsames.

_Tuuuu tuuuuu tuuuu tuuuu_

- Festa Anual dos Génios Malévolos Mortos, boa tarde – atendeu uma voz feminina e mecanizada. Eggman gostou especialmente da parte do mecanizada.

- Boa tarde – respondeu o médium. – Queríamos falar com o Dr Eggman Ovos Estrelados.

- Só um momento, por favor.

_Eu sou mauzão! Yé!_

_Eu sou do pior! Yé!_

_Destruo tudo! Yó!_

_Para o Mundo dominar! Yó!_

_Era ainda pequenino, Yé!_

_Quando a minha primeira machine do mal construi, Yé!_

_Fiquei tão orgulhoso, Yó!_

_Que logo a usei na escola, Yó!_

_Mandei seis putos p'ró Hospital, Yé!_

_Mais a professora a acompanhar, Yé!_

_Fui eleito herói pelo resto da turma, Yó!_

_Pelo feriado que ofereci, Yó!_

_Eu sou mauzão! Yé!_

_Eu sou do pior! Yé!_

_Destruo tudo! Yó!_

_Para o Mundo dominar! Yó!_

_Era já teenager, Yé!_

_Quando conheci o meu arqui-inimigo, Yé!_

_Uma ilha eu dominava, Yó!_

_Mas ele a libertou de mim, Yó!_

_E eu fiquei sem escravos, Yé!_

_Para fazerem o que eu mandar, Yé!_

_Fiquei muito chateado, Yó!_

_Mas é preciso ver a verdade, Yó!_

_Como pode um génio do mal, Yé!_

_Trabalhar sem arqui-inimigo, Yé?_

_Eu sou mauzão! Yé!_

_Eu sou do pior! Yé!_

_Destruo tudo! Yó!_

_Para o Mundo dominar! Yó!_

_Hoje em dia eu trabalho, Yé!_

_Sem parar um minuto, Yé!_

_Para o Mundo dominar, Yó!_

_E toda a gente me obedecer, Yó!_

_Pois eu sou génio do mal,Yé!_

_E a única chatice da coisa, Yé!_

_É o arqui-inimigo a atrapalhar, Yó!_

_A armar-se em herói, Yó!_

_Mas um dia eu vou vencer, Yé!_

_Olá, se vou vencer, Yé!_

_Pois eu sou mauzão! Yé_

_Eu sou do pior! Yé!_

_Destruo tudo! Yó!_

_Para o Mundo dominar! Yó!_

_Eu sou mauzão! Yé!_

_Eu sou do pior! Yé!_

_Destruo tudo! Yó!_

_Para o Mundo dominar! Yó!_

- Música?

- É o que nos costumam dar quando estamos à espera da pessoa com quem queremos falar – explicou o médium. – Esta tem estado muito na moda neste Verão entre os vilões mortos.

- Sim? Quem quer falar comigo?

- Dr Eggman Ovos Estrelados? – perguntou Eggman Robotnick.

- O próprio.

- Sou o seu tetra-tetra-tetra-neto, Eggman Robotnick – identificou-se Eggman.

_- _É bom ver que se mantém a tradição dos nomes – comentou EggmanOvos Estrelados.

_E da aparência também_, pensou o médium, contastando que, mais uma vez, se percebia perfeitamente os laços sanguíneos entre os dois.

- Qual a razão da visita? – perguntou Eggman Ovos Estrelados. Estava a meio de um chácháchá com a tetra-tetra-tetra-avó da Rouge e queria voltar depressa para a festa.

- Descobri um robô fabuloso nos seus rascunhos – explicou Eggman. – Com as Esmeraldas do Chaos posso controlá-lo, mas sei que não é com elas que consigo pô-lo a funcionar. O que é preciso para pôr aquela lata a mexer?

- Não sei se será possível – respondeu Eggman Robotnick com uma voz lastimosa. – O que o fazia mexer era uma poderosa fonte de energia portátil da minha autoria. Destruí-as e nunca mais ouvir falar delas.

_Ufff, _pensou o médium._ Família de loucos._

- Não... não pode! – desesperou Eggman. – Como... como... Bem, o que era? Tinha nome?

- Dei-lhe um nome pequeno, a minha memória nunca foi grande coisa: pilhas. Oh, vão partir o bolo! Telefona mais vezes!

_Tut tut tut tut tut_

- Desligou o telefone – comentou o médium. – Vai agora comparar pilhas?

- Hã? O QUÊ? PILHAS? Eu não vou conquistar e dominar o Mundo com um robô que funciona a pilhas! Que raio de vilão seria eu? Saia já deste esconderijo secreto pela porta secreta que fica atrás do contentor de lixo com um robô desenhado no beco da rua Robôs e cuja senha é: Conquistar o Mundo!

* * *

Fic dedicada ao Nuno, o grande fã do Sonic cá da parada. Também foi a conversar com ele que tive a ideia desta fic. Bjs, Nuno;P 


End file.
